


Unexpected Reactions

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die plays guitar in his sleep. Kyo finds out things he never imagined could be the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reactions

Kyo stared across the table, wondering just what Die was up to.

The guitarist was lying down in the seat, just out of Kyo's view and he was moaning softly.

Kyo slowly wriggled his way down in his own seat until he could peer under the table at Die, his curiosity getting the best of him. What he found caused a smirk to plaster itself across his face. He slid off his seat and slid under the table and over to Die's side.

Die's was quite obviously asleep, one hand flung up beside of his head and the other resting over his crotch. The one beside his head was moving as though he were playing one of Dir en grey's faster songs. The hand that was positioned over the quite obvious bulge in his pants made it very obvious just why he was moaning. As the hand beside his head fingered the notes of the song out, the hand over his crotch moved as though he were holding a guitar pick and strumming out the notes. The friction itself must have been more than enough to arouse the guitarist, as innocent as the action should have been; it had somehow managed to become somewhat lewd.

Kyo stared at him for a moment and then managing to stifle his laughter, he crawled out from under the table and over the guitarist's sleeping form. He slowly positioned himself so that he was sitting on top of Die's thighs and then leaned down and brushed his lips over Die's. He smirked against the guitarist's lips, waiting on Die to shove him off into the floor and freak out. His eyes slid closed and he began to actually kiss the guitarist, his tongue tracing the other's lips as he attempted to deepen the kiss even more, wondering just how much it was going to take to wake Die up.

Die woke up to a soft and pliant mouth pressed against his own, the person's tongue tracing over his lips as though begging entry to his mouth. He vaguely remembered where he'd been at and wondered for a moment just which of his band mates had decided to wake him up like this. Suspecting Toshiya, he opened one eye to find out, attempting to not let on that he was awake just yet. His breath hitched in his throat as he found just who was kissing him. 'Kyo...' A shiver ran through his body and he reached out and slid his arms around Kyo's waist, pulling the vocalist closer.

Die began to kiss Kyo in return as images left over from his dream filtered through his head at lightening speed. Kyo's fingers running over the microphone stand, Kyo fisting and pumping the microphone stand, the significant evidence in Kyo's black jeans that he was enjoying toying with the crowd, Kyo's tongue running over the microphone as it dangled in the air above his head, Kyo mouthing the microphone before releasing a deep guttural moan into it.

Die moaned softly against Kyo's mouth as he slid his tongue out to caress Kyo's.

Kyo stilled for a moment, slightly shocked that Die was kissing him back. Briefly he wondered if Die was already awake and toying with him just to be an ass, but he dismissed that thought as soon as it occurred and decided the guitarist must still be asleep and just needed more coaxing to wake up. He pressed his mouth more firmly against Die's and thrust his tongue into Die's mouth, exploring the depths of it and finding that Die actually tasted quite nice.

Die groaned against Kyo's mouth and pulled the vocalist's body down flush against him, arching his hips up into Kyo, showing him just how much he was enjoying this.

Kyo pulled back from the kiss and gasped. A shocked look plastered itself on his face. He hadn't expected that Die would be so bold as to let him know just how aroused he was. He stared down at the guitarist for a minute, tons of questions flying around inside of his head. Unable to pick just one of the questions, he finally spat out, "What the fuck, Die?" When he received no response, he began to attempt to squirm his way out of Die's firm grip and out of his lap. Unfortunately, the action only managed to make the guitarist even more aroused.

Die arched his hips up against the vocalist, his breath coming in small gasping pants as pleasure shot through his entire body. He knew Kyo was trying to get away, but he was far too aroused by the feeling to let Kyo go. Much to his dismay, Kyo stopped struggling after a few seconds and he glowered up at him for a moment before yanking him down and crushing his mouth against the vocalist's. He released him with a half growl of irritation after managing to thrust his tongue most of the way down Kyo's throat. He glared up at the stunned vocalist. "Don't fuck around with me, Kyo..."

Kyo stared at him for a moment before scrambling off of his lap and kneeling on the edge of the seat. "Like what exactly?"

"Don't kiss me unless you want to be kissed back."

Kyo blinked a few times, attempting to process exactly what Die was getting at. One thing kept repeating over and over in his head and he finally gave voice to it. "But... you like girls," he murmured in slightly confused voice. "I figured this would wake you up and probably piss you off."

Die turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at the vocalist. "I..." he sighed softly, "I never said I didn't like guys as well. No one ever bothered to ask the other half of the question and I never bothered to supply the information."

Kyo stared at Die, his mouth slightly agape. He snapped out of it after a few seconds and shook his head. "So you're... bisexual, then?"

Die nodded slightly as he made to sit up, suddenly finding himself unable to move as Kyo plunked himself down in the guitarist's lap. "Uh... Kyo?"

Kyo wriggled around for a moment, managing to get his legs on either side of Die and his arms around the guitarist's waist, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "No one ever bothered to ask me either, you know." Slowly he slid his tongue up the side of Die's neck in exactly the same fashion he'd licked his microphone at the concert the other night.

Die shuddered at the feeling of Kyo's wet tongue laving at his neck as he tilted his head to the side to give him better access. When Kyo lightly nipped at him, he let out a moan as he gripped the vocalist's hips and arched up against him. "Kyo..." his voice dropped in volume, "... Tooru."

Kyo stopped and pulled back to look into Die's eyes. He searched them for a moment before leaning in and gently claiming the guitarist's mouth with his own. When he ended the kiss a few seconds later, he tucked his head down into the nape of Die's neck. Almost an entire minute passed before he spoke again. "Die... should we be doing this?" He could feel the guitarist's body tense beneath him and could even hear Die's heart pounding in his chest. Patiently, he waited on him to answer.

"Ano... does it matter if we should be or not?" Die swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, praying Kyo wouldn't try to press for information on why he even wanted this at all.

"I guess it doesn't matter if we should or not, but... do you really want me or just gratification?" Something pulled at Kyo that forced him to voice the questions running around inside of his mind.

Die sighed softly. "I... do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"It's not just gratification that I want, Kyo."

Kyo tightened his grip on Die's waist as he gnawed slightly on his lower lip. "Say it then."

Die was slightly surprised by the request, but judging by the fact that Kyo hadn't moved away when he felt just how much Die wanted, he guessed that the vocalist just wanted to know for certain before anything more happened between them. He took a calming breath before speaking. "I... I've wanted you for years, Kyo... I guess the other night was just too much for me to handle and my dreams tried to help me out in ways I refuse to do on my own." A light blush spread across his cheeks and he was glad that Kyo's head was tucked against his neck, where he couldn't look at him and see just how embarrassed he was to be admitting what he was.

Kyo blinked slowly, wondering if he was hearing things. "You don't..." he swallowed hard and then forced the words out, despite any discomfort he had with speaking them aloud, "pleasure yourself?"

Die snorted softly. "Not when we're on tour."

Kyo pulled back and stared down at Die, an incredulous look on his face. "You're joking."

Die shook his head, refusing to meet Kyo's gaze. "Nope..."

Kyo smirked at the guitarist for a moment before grinding his hips harshly against Die's.

The guitarist gasped and then arched his hips up against the vocalist's. They moved in unison, both of them now fully aroused as they ground against one another, soft panting moans leaving their lips every now and then.

Kyo moaned into Die's hair, where he had temporarily buried his face. His fingers gripped the guitarist's hips harshly, biting into the smooth flesh as he attempted to press even closer to the man beneath him. "Ahh... fuck, Die..." he let out a soft hiss of pleasure, "I want you."

Almost immediately Die's fingers found the button and zipper of Kyo's jeans and he quickly freed the vocalist's erection from the confines of his pants. He let out a guttural moan as he wrapped his fingers around Kyo's length and began to pump his fist up and down the hardened flesh.

Kyo let out a surprised gasp at the contact, but almost immediately found himself thrusting against Die's hand, attempting to gain the pleasure he wanted so badly.

Die pulled Kyo toward the brink of orgasm and then stopped, completely releasing him as he opened his own pants and freed his own aching erection. His fingers slid over his own aroused flesh and he groaned.

Kyo had started to protest, but swallowed the words the instant he realized why Die had stopped. He watched as the guitarist fondled himself for a minute and then couldn't stand it anymore. Die was captivatingly beautiful, his cheeks flushed with passion, his strong frame so masculine. He found it impossible to deny just how much he desired the man below him and he shifted so that the tip of his erection pressed against Die's own.

Die let out a startled sound as his length throbbed at the contact. He arched up slightly, attempting to press more of his length against the vocalist's.

Kyo extracted Die's hand and then shifted so that his entire length slid along Die's aching arousal. He leaned down and captured Die's mouth with his own as he began to thrust against the guitarist, both of their erections trapped between their bodies.

The friction quickly became almost unbearable as they thrust against one another. Die's grip on Kyo's hips tightened significantly and his movements became jerky and almost frantic. He pulled back from the kiss and threw his head back as he arched up from the seat, gasping.

Kyo felt the heat increase between them and then the throbbing pulse of Die's cock as he reached orgasm. The feeling of Die's cum pulsing out over their erections was all that Kyo needed to find his own completion and he cried out as he thrust against Die a few more times and then spilt himself as well.

Die moaned as he felt Kyo cum as well and he clutched the vocalist to him as they rode out the remainder of their orgasms.

Kyo sagged against him as he caught his breath and Die found himself unable to stop smiling. Finally he'd gotten what he'd wanted for so long.

Someone cleared their throat and Die's eyes snapped open, his heart skipping wildly in his chest. Kyo started to move and Die grabbed him and kept him in place, not wanting to expose exactly what they'd done to the person now standing over them. "Umm... yes?"

"Hope you had fun," a smirk and then, "Good luck cleaning up without a bathroom, because you're not allowed to use one until you're already clean. Oh... and you have to use whatever you have on you already, nothing else."

Die stared up at their leader like he'd lost it. "Huh?"

Kyo kept his face buried in Die's neck, not wanting to see the look on Kaoru's face, least he be pissed off.

Kaoru shrugged. "Lick it up."

Die blinked up at him, doing his best innocent impression. "Lick what up exactly?"

Kaoru leaned down over them for a moment, just to put himself as close to Die's face as he dared to get. His eyes scanned over Kyo's form for a moment. A slight smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Kyo's cum and your own, of course." He pulled back and smirked down at them.

Die swallowed hard and looked away. "Just how long have you been standing there?"

Kaoru laughed softly. "Long enough that there's a reason why you two are not getting the bathroom." With that, he turned away and sauntered off to the other end of the bus where the lavatory was at.

Die stared down at Kyo and then started to laugh, silently at first and then progressively louder.

Kyo pulled back and sat straddling Die's hips, staring down at him an amused look on his face. "Guess he liked what he saw, huh?"

"So it would seem!"

The two of them attempted to find something to clean up with while trying not to laugh loudly enough for their leader to hear them.

Meanwhile Kaoru stood in the bathroom, leaning against the sink, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the other resting lightly on the counter behind him. 'What on earth am I going to do with those two?'

The End


End file.
